Content syndication is growing in popularity as a way to distribute frequently updated information, such as news and blog postings, on the Internet. Using content syndication formats such as Really Simple Syndication (RSS), content providers can include content and/or links to such content in a content feed. Users may subscribe to these content feeds using an application known as a feed reader, content feed reader, feed aggregator or content feed aggregator. When the content feed is updated with new content items, the new content items are reflected in the user's reader.
A user may subscribe to many content feeds, with each feed listing multiple content items. The user may desire to share some or all of these content items with other users, including other users who do not subscribe to the corresponding content feeds. The other users may desire to view the shared content items without using a feed reader application.
Accordingly, there is a need for an efficient manner of sharing content items.